Lost Islands
Lost Islands (Chinese: 失落島嶼) is a map featured in the Battlefield 4: Naval Strike expansion. It is set on numerous islands in the Anambas archipelago, which feature fishing villages, as well as a crashed passenger plane on the center island which can be blown open. Design Notes "Starting with Lost Islands, this map focuses around a crashed airplane located near the center of the map. The map itself contains several small islands surrounding the crash site that can be traversed using quad bikes around the whole map, or by using boats (including the new hovercraft) to take shortcuts across it. The key to master this map is to control the plane at the crash site, which can be blown open to give infantry some much needed cover. Another special area of this map is the cave blanketed by a waterfall, as it provides visual cover for patrolling boats and helicopters."http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Overview Lost Islands, like the rest of the maps in the Naval Strike expansion, is primarily centered around naval-based combat. However, there are plenty of instances for infantry as well as aerial-based engagements. Lost Islands is one of the smaller maps, but yet also one of the most tropical, with all of the islands boasting vegetation and foliage. Transportation between islands is relatively easy due to the abundance of vehicles and shallow waters between some islands, which allow infantry to cross with ATVs and to place explosives, which can be fatal to enemy watercraft if they risk entering. Conquest This map has 5 flags on both Conquest and Conquest Large. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments US Deployment The United States Marine Corps spawns off of the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]] in the northwest boundary of the map. Because of their position, they are placed closest to the Waterfall and the Village (objectives Alpha and Delta in Conquest Large). CN Deployment The People's Liberation Army deploys off of a Wasp-class amphibious assault ship identical to the USS Essex, in the southeast corner of the map. Because of their position, they are placed closest to the Shipwreck and the Bunkers (objectives Bravo and Echo in Conquest Large). Bases Waterfall The northernmost objective on the map and one of the closest to the USMC's deployment, the Waterfall is accessible to both watercraft and infantry (as well as helicopters with some skill). It is situated underneath the north island in a large cave, and when looking at the objective from the outside, it is very difficult to see activity inside because of the visual obstruction of the waterfall (hence the name). This can be countered by using thermal-based imaging optics. Inside there are several waist-high crates and lamps on a platform surrounding the actual flag. Platforms are also present on the inside so that infantry and small vehicles don't have to deal with the difficult, jagged terrain on the rocks they are on top of. On the beach right outside the cave on the left (looking from inside the objective), there is an M220 TOW ATGM launcher that can be used against enemy vehicles and infantry. When captured by either faction, the Waterfall yields one Quad Bike. Shipwreck The general area of objective Bravo consists of several islands grouped tightly together in the southwest corner of the map, closest to the PLA's deployment. The actual flag is placed on a small island in the middle of the three surrounding islands, and aside from several scattered shipping containers and vegetation, there isn't much cover surrounding the physical capture point. However, the bordering islands boast cover in a variety of ways, with several destructible shacks on the southern of the islands, numerous metal cargo containers strewn about the area, and natural vegetation and rocks that offer concealment. The water between the islands is very shallow, so infantry can easily cross without too much trouble. Also, lining the beach of the island east of the actual flag, there are several M220 TOW launchers in-between the shipping containers that provide some means of defense against vehicles. When captured by either faction, the Shipwreck yields one Quad Bike. Airplane The Airplane is the central objective and is notably the most recognizable feature of the map, as well as the location for the levolution event. The water surrounding the island is too deep to ford with small vehicles unless doing so from either the southeast or northwest of the Airplane, meaning that boats, aircraft, or swimming is required to reach the objective any other way. The actual objective is on a single island, mostly covered by the wreckage of a downed Boeing 767 commercial airliner that can be blown apart to access the inside, where cover from enemy vehicles and an HVM-II can be found. Blowing the plane open may be a first priority for ground troops wanting to take advantage of the extra cover the jet offers. This objective is largely infantry-based, with the confined interior of the 767 offering a CQB environment. Also, the plane's angled wings, which are accessible from the water, allow for vehicles such as the hovercraft or ATV to drive over it. When captured by either faction, one ACV will spawn. Village Situated to the west of the Airplane (objective Charlie in Conquest Large), the Village consists of two bordering islands on the western boundary of the archipelago. The actual capture point is on the beach on the westernmost island of the two. On the shores of both the east and west islands, as the name suggests, there is a small fishing village consisting of multiple wooden shelters with cots, small fishing boats, benches, and other materials as well as docks on the beaches and stairs that lead up a relatively large hill to a radio tower on the eastern island. However, keep in mind that these shelters are easily destroyed by small arms fire and explosives of any type. Also, due to the close proximity of the two islands, the water is shallow enough for infantry to cross with ATVs. Aside from the poor cover the structures offer, there is a substantial amount of vegetation and natural features that offer concealment. On the shores of the islands, several M220 TOW launchers are placed in order to take out enemy watercraft. When captured, a Quad Bike spawns as a result, regardless of which faction holds the objective. Bunkers Objective Echo is the southernmost objective out of all the capture points and is directly accessible from the Chinese deployment. It takes place on the western half of a relatively large island, and just as the name implies, there are a number of both concrete pillbox-style and open-top bunkers in the vicinity of the flag. These bunkers offer tremendous cover from vehicular weaponry and also boast .50-Caliber HMG emplacements in a few of them. Infantry and ground vehicles have easy access getting to other islands whether it be in the case of crossing over the rock formation to get to the eastern half of the island or crossing the shallow water that allows access to the neighboring islands. However, aside from the concrete fortifications that dot the island, there isn't too much vegetation to offer concealment. When captured a Quad Bike spawns, regardless of the faction. Rush Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Obliteration Equipment Carrier Assault Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments US Deployment CN Deployment Bases Waterfall This base is located in a cave that is hidden by a series of waterfalls. The cave makes for good cover for infantry attempting to escape sight of the multiple vehicles on the map, or for boats wanting to stay hidden from aircraft or infantry. Helicopters can also use the cave as cover but can be easily shot down while doing so. Shipwreck The flag here is in shallow water and is surrounded by a small number of containers, one of which is open and can be used for cover. The objective is exposed to enemy fire from a rocky outcrop nearby and a hill with some fisherman's huts at the bottom of it. Airplane A crashed passenger plane is located here. The plane's angled wings allow for vehicles such as the hovercraft or ATV to drive over it. Gasoline is located underneath one of the plane's wings which, if set on fire, will result in the plane blowing open, making the inside accessible. Blowing the plane open may be a first priority for infantry wanting to take advantage of the extra cover the interior offers. An HVM-II is also located inside of the plane. Village The village contains a few wooden huts which can be used for cover but are destroyed easily. A launcher is here in carrier assault. Bunkers Two concrete bunkers overlook the water at this objective. There is a .50 Cal emplacement in each of them. A Quad Bike spawns at this flag. Domination Domination takes place on the Carrier found on the map. It has a similar layout to the one used in Carrier Assault, however the flight deck cannot be accessed. A: Kitchen B: Engine Room C: Hanger Defuse Trivia * On the aircraft carrier on Deathmatch, there is a locker with the name "KevinSimpson1942" on it. Searching this reveals a Battlelog profile with the same name, as seen here. The profile description is regularly updated with strange messages and holds a link to KevinSimpson1942.com which features a picture of an attic with many strange clues. The site's domain is curiously registered to Jonas Elfving, the community manager at DICE. :*The easter egg holds the key to the Phantom Trainee password which is "epic dream worlds". The word "epic" can be found in the audio file of the KevinSimpson1942 website. "Dream" is found through numerous symbols scattered throughout the site's picture. "Worlds" is derived from the KevinSimpson1942 battlelog emblem as different planets or worlds kept being added to it. :*Aside from the Phantom Trainee Assignment, the sites related from KevinSimpson1942 hint to more easter eggs. *Two sharks can be seen swimming around the crashed airplane. These sharks won't show any reactions to any player actions though. Gallery Lost_Island_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Battlefield-4-Naval-Strike-Hovercraft_WM.png|The hovercraft on Lost Island Lost island 1.png|The crashed plane seen from above Lost island 2.png|A hovercraft moving on top of the plane Lost island 4.png|The plane blowing up Lost island 5.png|The inside of the plane Lost island 6.png|The waterfalls ParacelCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Paracel Storm and all ''Naval Strike'' maps map.png|Map Overview map1.png|In Battle 1 map2.png|In Battle 2 References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike